Blood On My Hands
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu tries helping Suikotsu out of his funk the only way he knows how… Written for LJ's hentai contest


Title: Blood On My Hands  
>Fandom: Inuyasha<br>Author: kira  
>CharsPairs: Jak/Sui  
>Genres: hurtcomfort  
>Warnings: none<br>Word Count: 1517  
>Summary: Jakotsu tries helping Suikotsu out of his funk the only way he knows how…<p>

888

Suikotsu knelt beside the stream, scrubbing his hands in the cool water until they were raw and bleeding. "I can't get it off…I can't get it off…" he muttered repeatedly to himself.

"Sui…?" Jakotsu said, hunkering down next to him. "You okay?"

The claw-bearer looked over at his friend and fellow comrade-in-arms, and shuddered. He had a look of madness in his eyes that worried fey cross-dresser. "I can't get it off …" he wailed, noticing Jakotsu's bloodstained kimono as if for the first time. Holding up a hand, he gently cupped Jakotsu's cheek. "Now it's all over you too…"

Jakotsu grinned. "I did that myself, Sui. Don't you remember when I beheaded that annoying bitch?" He laughed at the memory of the frightened young woman, who pleaded for her life to no avail. "Who knew such a little thing would be so full of blood?"

Suikotsu nodded wordlessly.

Jakotsu, feeling sorry for him, said softly, "Let me see your hands, Sui." He gently took his friend's hands in his own. Tenderly tracing the calluses and cracked skin of the claw-bearer's palms with his forefinger, Jakotsu was shocked to see how red and raw they were. Leaning forward, the cross-dresser kissed his friend's hands. "They must be so sore, Sui…" he said, looking up to see Suikotsu shake his head. "But the only blood I see there is your own."

"Yeah…?" Suikotsu desperately wanted to believe him.

"Yeah…" Jakotsu leaned in and kissed him. "Will you let me help you?"

The claw-bearer nodded again, his eyes bright with madness and unshed tears.

Jakotsu smiled at him. He knew he was taking a huge gamble by planning to nookie with him, as one was never sure just how deeply Suikotsu's violent side lay sleeping, but he could not stand to see him so distressed. Then again, his friend's "good doctor" side had a thing for the fey cross-dresser, something Jakotsu planned to exploit. All he could do was hope Suikotsu's violent side would be gentle with him if he woke up.

"Come, Sui…" he purred. He stood, pulling Suikotsu to his feet. Jakotsu reached up, threading his fingers through the hair on the back of Suikotsu's head. He gently eased his taller friend's face close enough to kiss as he snaked his other arm around his neck. They kissed, Suikotsu surprising him by deepening it.

The claw-bearer's violent side woke up as they kissed, and he growled deep in his throat at what promised to be a bit of fun with the cross-dresser. Nuzzling the top of Jakotsu's head with his cheek, he felt him fumbling with his armor as he held him close. "Not here!"

"Hunh?"

"In the shade," Suikotsu said, and gathering Jakotsu in his arms, he carried him farther up the bank towards a small copse of trees.

"Oh…" Jakotsu replied. He closed his eyes, and titling his face upwards, he kissed Suikotsu. A few minutes later, his friend set him on his feet with a gentleness that was more in keeping with the good doctor than the violent claw-bearer. Jakotsu kissed him again, playing with the ties that held Suikotsu's armor together. A few minutes later, he had it off. Parting the folds of his friend's kimono, Jakotsu ran his hands over the claw-bearer's pale, muscular torso. He planted a baby soft kiss over Suikotsu's heart, before shyly looking up at him.

Chuckling softly, Suikotsu tugged on the cross-dresser's obi, loosening the knot, before sending it fluttering to the ground.

Jakotsu's shy smile broadened into a smirky grin as he lifted the Jakotsutou's sheath up and over his head. Setting the sword on the ground, he shrugged out of his kimono, leaving him clad in his snakeskin-like armor and fundoshi. Jakotsu reached for the ties on his armor, loosening them and with a bit of help from the claw-bearer, his armor was resting on the ground, not too far from Suikotsu's own. Nearly naked, he giggled when Suikotsu tugged on the ties holding his diaper-like fundoshi together. "Let me help you, Sui," Jakotsu said as he placed his hand on top of his friend's.

Suikotsu grunted wordlessly in reply. He let his hand drop, grinning wickedly when the fey cross-dresser stepped back to remove his fundoshi. Thin and wiry and oh so male, the claw-bearer still thought of Jakotsu as being more womanly than not, despite all the evidence to the contrary. He reached out and pulled him close, cupping the cross-dresser's cock and sack with one hand as he did so. Suikotsu growled appreciatively at the soft mewling sounds Jakotsu made as he palmed the cross-dresser's burgeoning erection. Leaning in, he kissed Jakotsu so roughly and with such neediness that it left the cross-dresser gasping for breath when he broke it. "On your knees."

"Okay…" Jakotsu giggled as he sank to his knees. When the claw-bearer growled at him to leave his clothes alone, the cross-dresser sat back against his heels like a woman and watched him undress.

Suikotsu, keenly aware that Jakotsu was watching with rapt attention, took his time undressing. When he was just as naked as the cross-dresser, he kissed Jakotsu, gently easing him onto his back with such tenderness that it had him wondering which side of the claw-bearer was about to nookie with him. Suikotsu pulled back and sat on his heels, before taking the cross-dresser's leg in hand. He slowly began kissing up the length of it, pausing briefly when Jakotsu let out a moan as he kissed the tender flesh of the cross-dresser's inner thigh. The claw-bearer felt himself growing hard as his lust threatened to overwhelm him.

Jakotsu closed his eyes and let out another soft moan. While it brought back unpleasant memories of working in the bathhouse, Suikotsu's dark side was treating him far better than he ever had been while working there. It was almost as if he were afraid Jakotsu would break if he handled him too roughly. Unfortunately for the cross-dresser, that did not last too long and the next thing he knew he was on his hands and knees with Suikotsu roughly pushing his head into the ground.

"Don't look at me!" Suikotsu's dark side commanded.

"Okay, okay…" Jakotsu said, feeling a brief moment of panic at the intensity of claw-bear's demand. Suikotsu was also pawing at him none too gently, before he felt the claw-bears spit slicked fingers, lubing his entrance. A quick, painful thrust and he was inside. Just as Jakotsu was beginning to regret the whole thing, Suikotsu thrust again, a quick painful rhythm. Gritting his teeth and feigning a pleasure he did not feel, Jakotsu hoped his friend would not damage him too much, when he abruptly stopped with no explanation. Suikotsu slumped forward onto to the cross-dresser's back breathing hard, but as far as Jakotsu could tell he had never climaxed.

"Jak…?"

"Yeah…? You okay, Sui?"

"Uh-hunh…" he softly replied. The claw-bearer's softer gentler side had woken up, leaving him confused and disorientated.

"It's okay, Sui… we were just nookying."

"Oh… But I shouldn't, Oo-Aniki'll get mad."

"It's okay, I won't tell him," Jakotsu said softly. "Besides, what happens during the aftermath of a battle or while away on a mission stays there. No one needs to know this ever happened, Sui."

"But I can't," Suikotsu said, pulling out to sit back on his haunches. His sense of honor conflicting sharply with need and desire, made him grow limp. "It wouldn't be right, Jak…" he said, more to convince himself that this was wrong than their leader's paramour.

Jakotsu rolled over, and hiking himself up on his elbows, he smiled at his friend. "Nothing in our life is right, Sui… And I don't think he'd mind, but if you don't want to, that's okay." He reached out, cupping his friend's cheek. "As long as you feel better, it's fine with me." _And Aniki-chan would understand and he wouldn't be mad at either of us… Now if it was Ren… _he mentally chuckled. _That would be a different story… _"Let's get dressed and go home. I must be missing my Aniki-chan more than I thought." He smiled at his friend, not liking the sad, bewildered look in his eyes._ Oh, Sui… you'd be a lot less lonely if you did nookie with me…_

"Okay, Jak…" Suikotsu said as he reached for their clothes.

Helping each other with their armor, they were soon dressed as they had been on the start of their journey home. Picking up the Jakotsutou, he lifted the sword's sheath over his head, adjusting the straps until it rested comfortably against his back. "You ready to go, Sui?" Jakotsu asked as he watched his friend and fellow comrade-in-arms pick up the heavy leather sack that held his claws.

"Yeah…" Suikotsu looked down at his hands. Turning them over, he stared at the raw skin. "The blood's gone. See?" Suikotsu help up his hands.

Jakotsu took one of his friend's hands in his. He lightly ran his finger over the dried blood that stained them. "Yeah…" He gently kissed Suikotsu's palm. "All gone…"

"Yeah…"


End file.
